Weird Love
by HypeKO
Summary: Kisa is a cop who needs to decide will he help a serial killer or keep true to his word. Suck at summaries supernatural beams are involved. Yukina x Kisa *First Sekkaiichi hatsukoi story please don't be to harsh*


AN: Holy crap I AM ALIVE! Sorry i have been late with the stories I have been busy with school and stuff. So you might think "Yay! Hypeko came back now he can write My teacher the night stalker or Permission to cheat or any other of his stories he forgot to update." "Nope :D not yet!"

Disclaimer: Come on now you already no my illiterate self will do not won this story

Kisa sat in his car with his pain in the ass partner Yokozawa, no surprise there. Kisa shift in his seat watching young teens walk pass the police cruiser [YES HE IS A COP DEAL WITH IT.] Yokozawa sense Kisa's spacing out and called out his in his deep stern voice. "Kisa focus!" Kisa cried out "My apologizes, i am just so bored." Kisa complained. Yokozawa signed, not wanting to agree with his shy partner. "What ever, keep your eyes peeled. Kisa wanted to say something smart but he just snaked in his seat. Feeling a little bit uneasy Kisa tried to make small talk with his partner. "Did they ever catch that serial killer?" "Ah, the one who has been slashing their victims necks, draining their blood?" "Yeah, that is the one did they ever catch the person?"

"No." Yokozawa answered bitterly. "Weren't you on that case." Kisa asked remembering how Chief Takano gave Yokozawa direct instructions on capturing the serial killer. Yokozawa gave his raven haired partner a death glare. No words were spoken by the two gentle men but Kisa knew his partner well enough, he was giving him the "_shut the fuck up." _stare. Kisa stayed quiet. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours Kisa's shift was almost over until Yokozawa's eyes picked up a car speeding pass them. In no time Yokozawa slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Kisa was shoved back in his seat due to the cars sudden fast velocity. In a blink of an eye the police cruiser caught up to a twilight gray car with tinted windows. Yokozawa honked the horn as much as possible yelling. "Stop the car now!" The driver of the gray vehicle failed to realize what was going on before it was to late. Yokozawa rammed the gray car causing the driver to swerve off the road. Kisa sad idly by watching his aggressive partner be an asshole toward another civilian.

Yokozawa grabbed the poor male out of the car and threw him against the police cruiser roughly. Kisa looked at the male's face that was pressed against the windshield. "Shit." Kisa cursed under his breathe. "Yokozawa stop!" The small male yelled jumping out of the car. "Shut up!" The taller male yelled before punching the old driver in the stomach repeatedly. Kisa grained enough courage and pushed his partner off of the breathless man. "Sir are you alright?" Kisa kneeled down trying to help save the poor old man. "You idiot! This is Deputy Director Hatori. Kisa scold.

~Back at the police station~

"What the hell were you two thinking!" Takano yelled with every bit of anger in his voice. "With all due respect sir." Yokozawa spoke to the angry chief. "Kisa did it." "Wha?!" Kisa stood on the side of Yokozawa with a dumb look on his face. Takano looked straight at Kisa. "Since you fucked up our undercover officer's investigation! I am making you in charge of a sting operation we have set up for a serial killer."

"Wh..what?!" Kisa almost raising his voice. "Go under cover and find the asshole who is killing people! Tonight at 10:30am be at that new sleazy club. Please King"

"Why?" Kisa asked. Takano grabbed a file from the drawers in his desk and shoved them in Kisa's direction. "Victims claim to see a young adult, male and female together outside the of the club."

"So?"

"So? The majority of the victims have in common is that they went to this club before they were reported as missing then dead!" Takano growled having a vain pop out of his head. "Now get the hell out of my sight!" Kisa scrambled away not wanting to anger his boss no more.

Kisa walked out of the police station feeling like shit. Kisa didn't know what was worse! Being betrayed by his partner or being force to face a serial killer.

*Vbbb Vbbb vbbbb* Kisa checked his phone to see a familiar number pop up. "Hello?"

Kisa kept his ear close to the phone until a loud female voice yelled. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" It was his bitchy fiancé [YES KISA IS GETTING MARRIED TO A FEMALE JUST READ THE DAMN STORY!]

Kisa signed. "Honey we talked about this. I will be home a few minutes." "You were suppose to be home at 6:40. IT IS 6:42 WHO ARE YOU WITH." The female voice got louder gaining strangers attention. "Please dear can we just talk about this when I get home?" Kisa clicked the end button on his phone and shoved it back in his bag. Kisa finally arrived at his small apartment locking the door behind him. "Kisa!" A woman with blonde hair and sparkly green eyes. "I missed you! Why have you not call me?"

Kisa signed he just wanted to go to sleep and not deal with his beloved. " I was working." Kisa walked away from his nagger and went straight to his room setting his alarm clock for 9:41pm.

~At 9:43pm~

Kisa woke up looking in his closet trying to find the best choice of clothes. "So who is she?" His possessive fiancé asked raising her eyebrow. "Not now Kyo." Kisa quickly dismissed his lovers question. "Don't lie to me!" Kyo yelled pushing Kisa's small slender body. "Please don't make this a bigger issue than what it already is." Kisa muttered. Not wanting to hurt his beloved Kisa grabbed Kyo's manly like arms and softly pushed her away. "I willl be back at 2am." Kisa walked out of the door buttoning his denim blouse. "Good bye."

Kisa rushed out the door not wanting to hear Kyo cursing.

~At the club~

Kisa kept his gun close to him as he walked unsuspicious to the front door. The bouncer gave a long hard look at the short man. "Little boy, where are your parents?"

"Excuse me?" Kisa growled

"This is for grown ups only scram."

Kisa took out his drivers license, showing it to the smart ass bouncer. The bouncers wide eyes spoke for him. "I am sorry sir please." The tall bouncer moved aside allowing Kisa in. The club alone had that _sex aura. _Kisa regretted this task. The short male searched for the nearest place to grab a drink. "_God damn it if I have to do this job i at lease deserve a drink." _It took little to no time for the raven haired male to find the bar.

"2 shots of vodka."

Kisa looked around checking for any blonde and youthful adults. No one came off too suspicious until he locked eyes with a tall, blonde headed and beautiful brow eyes. Kisa soon broke eye contact with the mysterious male. No matter how much Kisa tried to avoid the beautiful god like male.

"_Just another glance, just another glance." _Kisa looked once again at the stranger, sadly the only thing Kisa spotted was empty air where the male was sitting. _Damnit._

"Well Hello." A husky voice whispered in the under cover cops ear. "gsjafifsaf" Kisa tried to make sense but this male had some kind of metal control on him.

The charming male smiled leaning closer to the shorter male. "So what is your name?"

"Shou….." Realizing the mistake the police officer was about to make he gave a fake name. "Yokozawa." Using his partners name instead of his own._ Revenge you asshole._

"Well my name is Yukina Kou." The tall male smiled before grabbing Kisa's pale hand and kissing it in a romantic fashion. Kisa's face turned a bright red. "Ni..nice to meet you too." Kisa gave a fake smile. After a few hours of talking the two males started to really connect that and Yukina filled Kisa's body full of vodka until he got drunk.

"God! You are so handsome! I think i am jealous!" A drunken Kisa spurted out. "You don't need to be." Yukina smiled.

Kisa snickered. "God if i were a girl i would let you fuck mee."

Yukina smirked placing his hand onto of Kisa's small hand. "How about we head to the back?" "I don't know. I have a fiancé." Yukina grabbed Kisa's chin and slowly whispered. "I won't tell." Without hesitation Kisa pressed his lips against Yukina. With a smirk printed on his face Yukina took Kisa to the back of the of the horrible club. Kisa spaced out he was soon placed on something soft with a silk touch. The two emerged into endless amount of kisses. Soon enough Yukina pressed his tongue against Kisa's lips asking for entrance, Kisa was more then happy to accept. Yukina took no time exploring Kisa's mouth, tasting the many shots of vodka he drank.

Slowly Yukina drifted down to Kisa's skinny neck. "Yukina." Kisa moaned before a sharp pain course through the officers neck. "Agh!" Kisa screamed out trying to push the sexy male off of him. "Ge..get off."!

Yukina pinned Kisa's arms back trying to keep his arms from interfering with his plans. Kisa fainted from the pain of Yukina's neck bite.

A smile spread across Yukina's face as red liquid spilled from his mouth. "I will see you later Yokozawa."

-4 am in the morning-

Kisa rubbed his head trying to remember what happened last night, rubbing lower down his head he instantly pulled his hand away. "What the hell." His neck was covered with a white bandaid.

End D: I AM SORRY FOR

1. IT A DUMB STORY

2. IF I USE THE CHARACTERS NAMES ALOT

3. BAD SPELLING OR GRAMMAR

4. BEING ALITTLE JERKY WITH THE PLOT!

please enjoy the story ^^


End file.
